


every moment that passes by with you i wish i could rewind

by dykerey



Series: kiss me with adventure until i forget my name [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Piper POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykerey/pseuds/dykerey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re in love with me?” Hazel asks, her voice quiet, and Piper’s heart literally stops on the spot.</p>
<p>“I said that out loud?” Piper says weakly, offering up a feeble smile. “Sorry.”</p>
<p>or: a bisexual piper mclean reacts badly to a song that fits her situation. things snowball from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every moment that passes by with you i wish i could rewind

**Author's Note:**

> I ACTUALLY WROTE THIS AND ITS COUNTERPART FOR MY CREATIVE WRITING CLASS AND GOT FULL MARKS ON IT LMAO can u believe I actually passed with this gay shit? me too. anyways hazel and piper are so cute together and naturally I fell into f/f rarepair hell so. I am giving all of you pipazel shippers some more fuel for the fire. Enjoy :-)
> 
> title is from "night go slow" by catey shaw, who is a wonderful and beautiful artist but is also underappreciated. please check her out!!
> 
> (and also check me out on tumblr as anaki-n and officialahsoka. fair warning: all I reblog is star wars)

The first time Piper hears the song “Girls Like Girls” by Hayley Kiyoko, her best friend Hazel has her hands on the wheel and her heart on the line, and that’s when Piper’s life goes to hell.

  
It hits her harder than anything has ever hit her before. Hazel laughs, throwing her head back, and her hair catches the sunlight in just the right light so it looks like it’s on fire. Her lips are red and bright and beautiful, and something in Piper wonders if they taste like strawberries. Her eyes are squinted but Piper can still see the twinkle in them, and a kind of warmth spreads across her chest and a smile across her face and that’s when it hits her: she’s in love with her best friend. Her partner in crime since they were both three. Together they’ve been through broken hearts, broken homes, and too many messes to even try to count.

  
Thick and thin, they are sisters, but something in Piper now suddenly yearns for more, and she’s not comfortable. She snatches Hazel’s phone lying on the dashboard and flicks through her music library, choosing another one at random. She ignores Hazel’s protesting noise of “hey” and sits back in her seat.

  
“Pipes, what was that for? That was a good song,” Hazel says, scrunching her nose in dislike as she scrolls past “Shut Up And Dance” by Walk the Moon and settles for the next tune. “Do you not like Hayley Kiyoko or something?”

  
Piper fiddles with her seatbelt and keeps her mouth shut. She doesn’t want to let Hazel know that anything’s changed, because that’s the thing—things between them are as easy as biting into a soft, warm cookie, and that’s the way they should be.

  
Hazel’s eyes peer right into Piper’s as the car rolls to a stop at the red light. “Piper, are you okay? You’re acting kinda weird and besides, I’m your best friend. You can tell me anything.”

  
Piper debates answering for a minute—is it worth it? Will she put some of her already low self control to use here?—before ultimately deciding that yes, she will answer because Hazel’s eyes are soft and crinkled at the corners the way they do when she’s worried. “I’m good,” Piper manages without stuttering. “I just… I can’t tell you this. It’s not you,” she adds when she sees the telltale look on Hazel’s face—the one with the barely contained confusion in her eyes and the frown line set deep into her face. “It’s just… a personal issue. Something I need to work out by myself. It’s good. I’m fine.”

  
Hazel shakes her head but becomes quiet anyway, her foot pushing on the gas pedal with the kind of skill that comes through experience. Piper watches her and bites her lip. The car ride passes in silence, and the guilt weighing on Piper’s chest is heavier than any words she could ever say.

  
“Hey,” Hazel says out of the blue. Piper jumps, startled, and electricity runs down her spine when her eyes lock with Hazel’s. “I was supposed to see a movie with Frank today, but he canceled on me. Do you wanna go with me instead? It’s the new one out in theaters, and it’s called Paper Towns. I know you read the book.”

  
Piper has zero self control, and she knows this, and that’s why the words “yeah, sure” fall out of her mouth before they’ve even filtered through her brain. She’s touched, really, that Hazel even remembered that she read Paper Towns. She only mentioned it once in passing, when it was two in the morning and they were both up because they couldn’t sleep.

  
Hazel smiles at her, the corners of her eyes crinkling, and Piper’s breath catches in her throat. “I’ll pay for your ticket since you paid for mine last time. How does that sound?”

  
It takes everything within Piper to even nod, because something about Hazel’s smile has her stomach in knots and her mind a mess. “That’s—that’s good,” she finally manages, attempting a weak grin. “What time are we going?”

  
“Well, considering the next showing is in a half hour, now would probably be best.” Hazel raises an eyebrow questioningly.

  
“Now? I can’t, I’m sorry. I have a lab report for chemistry due tomorrow that totally slipped my mind, and if I don’t do it I’ll get an F for the semester. Like, that’s how important it is. So, sorry, Hazel, you’re my best friend and I love you in a totally _no homo_ way, but I have to go.” Piper stammers, grabbing her phone from the glove box and motioning for Hazel to stop the car even though they’re in the middle of the street. She’ll sacrifice a ride home for their friendship to stay the way it is.

  
“I’m not stopping the car, Piper. And I know for a fact that you finished that lab report four days ago and that you have a 97 in chemistry. You’re not going to fail and that’s not a good excuse. Are you _sure_ you’re okay?” Hazel tilts her head, concern and worry etched so deeply into her face she almost looks like she’s fifty.

  
“I’m good, I’m good, I’m fine, just… _Please_ let me out of the car.” She’d get down on her knees and beg in the car if she could, but she can’t, so she settles for a pout instead.

  
“But what about the movie?”

  
_And_ there it is. Piper sighs and sits back in her seat. “Okay, fine, let’s do the whole movie thing.”

  
“If you don’t want to go, it’s fine. We can do it another day.” Hazel says, and Piper hates how much guilt she feels purely because of the look on Hazel’s face. It’s the same one she’s worn throughout the entire afternoon—her eyes are tender and Piper is suddenly overwhelmed with a rush of affection for her best friend.

  
“No, no, no, it’s fine, it’s fine. Let’s just go to the movies now.” Piper shakes her head, biting her lip. Hazel just sits there motionlessly, her eyes unfocused and on the steering wheel, and Piper shoots her a worried look. “Hazel? Are you okay?”

  
Hazel snaps back into attention with a curt “oh—yeah, I’m fine” and a nod of her head. “I’m just worried about you, Piper. Did I do something wrong? Is that why you’re acting weird?”

  
“No, no, no, no! It’s not you, it’s me. I told you.” Piper feels a little like a broken record, just repeating the same things over and over. What else is she supposed to say, though? ‘Hey, Hazel, it’s not a big deal but I just realized that I’m desperately in love with you and I can’t focus on anything else because you shine brighter than the actual sun’? Piper doubts that Hazel would respond well to that.

  
“You’re in love with me?” Hazel asks, her voice quiet, and Piper’s heart literally stops on the spot.

  
“I said that out loud?” Piper says weakly, offering up a feeble smile. “Sorry.”

  
“No, oh my god, don’t apologize, Piper, please don’t apologize, that’s the best thing I’ve heard in my entire life.” Hazel laughs, and the sound is freeing and uplifting and _maybe_ gives Piper a little hope.

  
“You’re not mad at me?”

  
“Piper,” Hazel says, giggling, “would you like to kiss me?”

  
Soon enough, Piper can indeed confirm that Hazel’s lips taste like strawberries.


End file.
